1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonimpact type recording apparatus which carries out recording by rapidly heating, with heating elements, a moving film that thas has numerous ink-filled pores, and by jetting out ink within numerous pores by means of the pressure of bubbles that are generated in heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impact type recording apparatus is well known in the prior art, particularly ink jet printers.
The ink jet printer carries out printing by jetting out ink from nozzles onto a recording paper by the pressure created by a piezoelectric element, electrostatic force, or the like. While the ink jet printer has excellent aspects such as quietness, low power, ease in miniaturization, and so on, the nozzles tend to clog up, reducing the reliability of the device.
Further, there has been proposed a new recording apparatus which eliminates the drawbacks that existed in the prior-art ink jet printer (see Japanese Pat. No. 60-71260).
This recording apparatus uses a film that has, instead of nozzles, a multi-orifice portion that is formed by a multitude of orifices of diameter 10 to 200 .mu.m. Ink is filled in numerous orifices, and the ink-filled multi-orifice portion is heated rapidly with heating elements. Recording is carried out by letting ink in the numerous orifices gush onto a recording paper as a result of the pressure of bubbles that are generated in the ink by the rapid heating.
Although such prior art apparatus proposed is able to eliminate the problem of clogging of nozzles, while maintaining the advantageous aspects of the ink jet printer, it has limited ability to improve the speed of the recording (printing) operation. Namely, due to the setup that recording on the recording paper is carried out by moving the film at constant speed all the time, when a large number of pages is to be printed a large time loss between printings is generated. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the speed of a recording (printing) operation by optimizing the drive for moving the film in response to various conditions.